Another end to Verbotene Liebe
by FranziskaBlue
Summary: Anfang der 90ziger startete Verbotene Liebe mit der Jan und Julia storyline. Ich habe niemals verstanden warum sie am Ende nicht zusammen kamen, vielleicht war die Zeit nicht reif dafür, 2011 hat man diesen Handlungstrang wieder aufgegriffen diesmal mit einem Happy Ending, dies ist meine Idee was danach geschah. Reviews gerne ;-) Disclaimer: I dont own any rights to this story


Another end to **Verbotene Liebe 2012**

Jan: Du bist wirklich hier, du bist wirklich gekommen.

Julia: Ich bin wirklich hier und ich bin wirklich gekommen. Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben. Ich musste kommen.

Jan: Fuer immer?

Julia: Fuer immer, nur wir beide für immer. Du hattest Recht wir sind Mann und Frau und nicht Bruder und Schwester. Ich weiss nicht was noch passieren soll, hast du nicht genau das gesagt?.

Jan: Wieso jetzt? Wieso bist du nicht gleich mit mir gekommen? Wieso Julia?

Julia: Freust du dich nicht das ich hier bin?

Jan: Doch aber sicher. Ich liebe dich ich

Julia; Lass uns gehen, wir können später reden.

Jan: Wohin?

Julia: Das weisst du genau, wir waren schon so oft kurz davor jetzt komm schon...

Jan folgt Julia an der Hand. Sie gehen zum Auto, Julia sieht ihn an und fährt zum nächsten Hotel.

Julia: Wir hätten gerne ein Zimmer

Rezeptionistin: Auf welchen Namen

Julia: Brander, Jan und Julia

Jan lächelt

Rezeptionistin: Zimmer 208, bitte sehr

Julia: Danke

Die beiden gehen nach oben

Julia: Hey das war noch nichmal gelogen...

Jan: Ich weiss, ich weiss das schon seit langem.

Julia küsst Jan und Jan küsst Julia

Stunden später

Julia sieht Jan mit verklärtem Blick an und kuesst ihn erneut

Julia: Das war wunderschön.

Jan: So wie es immer sein sollte...

Julia: Nein

Jan sieht sie vewundert an: Was meinst du damit? Hab ich

Julia: Besser, es war besser als ich es mir in so vielen Stunden vorgestellt habe. Ich meine das hier ist endlich wahr und ich wusste zwischendurch kaum noch das du nicht ich und ich nicht du bin sondern einfach nur eins. Ich hab sowas noch nie empfunden, ich liebe dich und ich habe dich immer geliebt und ich werde dich immer lieben. Wie sehr ich auf diesen Moment gewartet habe ueber 17 Jahre, 17 lange Jahre und ich wusste immer dass das hier richtig ist. Ich

Jan kuesst sie: Wir haetten schon damals auf keinen anderen als unser Herz hoeren sollen.

Julia: Stimmt! Ein Glueck ist es ja nie zu spät dafür

Jan: Weisst du das ich ziemlich eifersüchtig auf Ricardo war? Ich hab so oft gesehen wie ihr Euch geküsst habt und ich, es hat mir fast das Herz zerissen. Auch damals, jeder Mann. Ich wollte es nur nie wahrhaben. Sebastian, Alex, Tim meine Güte war ich eifersüchtig auf Tim.

Julia: Es tut mir leid, es muss

Jan: Ich hätte mehr um unsere Liebe kämpfen müssen. Mehr Menschen auf unsere Seite ziehen sollen, ihnen begreifbar machen das dieses Glück was wir haben, etwas ganz besonderes ist. Das es nicht unsere Schuid ist.

Julia: Ich weiss und ich

Jan:Schon gut, ich glaube das war auch einer der Gründe warum ich ins Kloster gegangen bin. Ich dachte das würde uns beiden Frieden geben. Ich dachte das wenn du spürst das meine Liebe Gott gehört aber keiner anderen Frau würde es dir besser gehen.

Julia: Jan wie sollte das denn funktionieren? Du bist verrückt

Jan: Ja nach dir!

Julia: Wir gehören zusammen und das wird sich nie ändern. Wahrscheinlich hält es auf Dauer auch kein anderer mit uns aus.

Jan: Das stimmt, denn immer wenn es bei mir ernst wurde, ich habe keine andere so geliebt wie dich. Keine konnte deinem Bild standhalten, deshalb hab ich mich auch von Kerstin getrennt, ich wünschte nur sie hätte mir Leonie nicht 17 Jahre vorenthalten...

Julia: Aber du bist froh das du sie hast und ich bin mir sicher ihr hättet auch damals eine Lösung gefunden.

Jan: Das stimmt

Julia: Na siehst du...

Jan: Sag mal wer hat eigentlich

Julia: Timo, er hat, Jan ich muss dir was sagen

Jan: Ja? Du wirst doch nicht wieder gehen?

Julia: Nein, nein keine Sorge. Ich werde für immer an deiner Seite bleiben und deine Frau sein.

Jan: Meine Frau, das klingt ziemlich gut. Du bist meine Frau, meine Frau und nicht meine Schwester, darf ich vorstellen das ist Julia meine Frau. Das klingt fantastisch.

Julia: Ich weiss

Julia küsst Jan

Julia: Aber ich muss dir vorher nochwas sagen. Keine Geheimnisse, ich bin hier weil Timo mich gerettet hat. Ich wollte sterben weisst du, ich dachte das sei einfacher.

Jan: Wie bitte? Du wolltest was?

Julia: Heute morgen ist meine Kette in den Pool gefallen, die Kette die du mir geschenkt hast, sie hat sich am Filter verhakt, ich bekam keine Luft und ich, ich dachte es sei einfacher wenn ich nicht mehr auf dieser Welt wäre, denn dann würde ich dich nicht mehr vermissen und Timo müsste nicht mit einer Mutter leben die seine Welt zerstört hat. Ich dachte das sei die beste Lösung für alle und hab einfach aufgegeben, meine Lungen haben sich mit Wasser gefüllt...

Jan: Oh mein Gott, vorhin, vor dem Einchecken. Ich hab keine Luft bekommen, ich musste raus an die frische Luft, ich hab versucht die zu erreichen, ich wusste das irgendwas nicht stimmt und oh mein Gott gehts dir gut?

Julia lächelt: Sehe ich so aus als würde es mir nicht gut gehen?

Jan: Aber du hast, Julia

Jan schuettelt und umarmt sie gleichzeitig

Julia: Hey ich bin ja hier.

Jan. Aber um ein Haar, wie bist du

Julia:Timo hat mich aus dem Wasser gezogen und wiederbelebt.

Jan: Wiederbelebt?

Julia: Ja! Ich glaube es war knapper als ich dachte...

Jan: Wiederbelebt? Ich kann es nicht fassen, Julia, tu das nie wieder, hörst du mich? Tu mir das nie wieder an, versprich es mir. Egal was passiert tu das nie wieder. Rede mit mir, rede mit jemand anderem aber tu das nie wieder? Es gibt nie einen Grund sich das Leben zu nehmen, verstanden? Versprich es mir!

Jan schuettelt Julia mit aller Kraft

Julia: Hey Grobian hör auf, ist ja nichts passiert. Jan, hey

Jan umarmt sie

Jan: Ich hätte dich um ein Haar verloren und das nennst du es ist nichts passiert? Wie kannst du soetwas sagen?

Julia: Ich lebe und ich verspreche es nicht wieder zu tun. Ich war nur so unglücklich.

Jan: Julia, dein Sohn und ich? Glaubst du nicht ich, wie glaubst du hätte ich damit leben können? Kannst du dich daran erinnern welche Ängste ich schon damals ausgestanden habe als nur mein Gefühl mir sagt hat das du noch lebst?

Julia: Hey beruhig dich endlich.

Jan sieht sie an und küsst sie innig: Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich wie ein wahnsinner aber bitte tu das nie, nie wieder.

Julia: Versprochen! Ok?

Jan beruhigt sich: Gut und jetzt erklär mir nochmal, in aller Ruhe

Julia: Jetzt?

Jan: Neuer Start keine Geheimnisse, also?

Julia: Ok, der Grund ist weil ich ohne dich nicht leben konnte aber ich konnte auch meinen Sohn nicht verlassen, Timo hat das gesehen. Er hat mich im Arm gehalten, dann er mir ein Handtuch gegeben, mich ins Bad gezerrt, mir dieses Kleid gegeben und mir einen Fön in die Hand gedrückt. Los mach schon hat er gesagt und gleichzeitig meine Tasche gepackt und mir den Autoschlüssel in die Hand gedrückt. Er hat gesagt ich soll zu dir fahren und das wir später über alles reden würden. Ricardo kam aber, ich wusste was ich zu tun hatte.

Jan: Timo hat dich zu mir geschickt?

Julia: Ja, ich würde so gerne Euch beide behalten. Ich liebe dich aber ich liebe auch meinen Sohn. Auch wenn er nicht dein Sohn ist. Ich weiss das hört sich verrückt an aber manchmal habe ich mir gewünscht und vorgestellt er sein unser Kind...

Jan: Ich wäre stolz sein Vater zu aber ich weiss nicht ob das jemals geht. Hör mir zu, das ganze klingt verrückt aber wieso fragen wir die beiden nicht, kannst du dir vorstellen hier zu bleiben? Hier auf dieser Insel? Ich meine wir haben hier Freunde warum sollen wir das Ganze aufgeben? Vielleicht haben die Menschen mehr Verständnis als wir denken? Vielleicht sind das nur unsere Eltern die so denken...

Julia nickt wieder: Ja, ja das wäre wunderbar.

Jan: Was ist mit Ricardo?

Julia: Ich glaube das er nach Deutschland gehen wird, er hat schon mit einem Makler telefoniert, das Haus wird verkauft glaube ich zumindest. Die Praxis wird er aufgeben, seine Patienten hat er bereits Bescheid gegeben soweit ich weiss...

Jan: Dann können wir, wenn Ricardo

Julia nickt

Jan: Die Menschen werden reden, vielleicht sollten wir doch, Lanzarote ist wunderschön.

Julia: Zweifelst du jetzt?

Jan: Nein, nicht an uns aber

Julia: Die Menschen reden immer solange wir endlich wissen dass das hier richtig ist haben wir nichts zu befuerchten.

Jan: Wie recht du hast!

Julia: Allerdings etwas Übung koennte nicht schaden. Und diese Bett ist einfach himmlisch, findest du nicht?

Jan: Und wieder liest du meine Gedanken...

Julia: Tue ich das nicht immer...?

Jan haucht: Zumindest hast du immer das letzte Wort meine Liebste

Jan und Julia schlafen erneut miteinander

Jan: Julia?

Julia gähnt: Ja

Jan: Versprich mir das du nie wieder

Julia: Versprochen, ich hab ja jetzt dich. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich werde in Zukunft bei allem etwas vorsichtiger sein. Wir haben soviel nachzuholen, ich bin hier das wird sich nicht ändern oder dachtest du nach etwas Schlaf, ich kann gar nicht...

Jan: Das stimmt! Wir waren damals ganz schön blöd. Wir waren aber auch jung, keiner hat zu uns gestanden, keiner hat zugehört, alle haben nur versucht uns ihren Standpunkt klar zu machen...

Julia: Unsere Situation ist so aussergewöhnlich. Keiner konnte uns verstehen und du hättest die Chance gehabt. Ich wollte mit dir zusammenleben aber du hast ...

Jan: Ich war so dumm

Julia: Und feige?

Jan nickt: Ja das auch aber

Julia: Einer hatte nie den Mut, wie gut das wir ihn jetzt haben. Ich glaube eine weiter Chance hätten wir auch nicht bekommen von dem da oben meinst du nicht?

Jan s Handy vibriert.

Text LEONIE

Bin auf dem Weg zum Flughafen, Timo will nach Duesseldorf um Tanja zur Rede zu stellen. Leo

Jan: Wir muessen zum Flughafen. Jetzt! Komm

Julia: Warum?

Jan: Clarissa muss Timo erzählt haben dass Tanja Tim umgebracht hat, er will sie, hier lies

Beide ziehen sich an und fahren hastig zum Flughafen

Am Flughafen Leonie versucht Timo davon abzuhalten

Timo; Du verstehst das nicht ich

Leonie: Deine Mutter hat dir doch versprochen dass sie dir alles erzaehlt warte doch. Wenn Clarissa sagt dass sie wegen Tanja im Gefängnis gesessen hat. Timo

Timo: Lass mich los, ich muss

Leonie: Nein und ohne den kannst du nicht fliegen

Sie schnappt sich seinen Pass und rennt zum Ausgang wo sie Jan und Julia in die Arme läuft

Jan umarmt seine Tochter

Leonie: Was macht ihr denn hier? Papa ich dachte

Jan: Helfen! Dazu sind Eltern da. Oder?

Leonie: Ich dachte, Julia? Was machst du hier?

Julia: Erklären wir später, Timo

Timo: Mama du hast es noch geschafft.

Julia umarmt Ihren Sohn: Dank dir! Aber du wirst jetzt erstmal hier bleiben. Jetzt bin ich wieder die Erwachsene hier.

Timo: Mama, nein lass mich los. Ich muss das tun! Tanja hat Papa

Julia: Ich weiss, ich weiss aber erstmal müssen wir andere Dinge regeln. Tanja läuft nicht weg. Bitte hört uns zu. Jan und ich wollen hier ein neues Leben anfangen mit Euch beiden. Ich werde dir alles über Tim erzählen Timo aber mach jetzt bitte keine Dummheiten. Ich werde dir helfen. Tanja ist sehr gefährlich sie hat unter anderem versucht Clarissa umzubringen und Clarissa war deshalb sehr lange in einem Gefängnis in Südamerika und...

Timo: Was? Wie bitte? Ich

Julia: Ja und genau all das werden wir dir und Leonie alles erzählen aber jetzt überstürzt nach Düsseldorf zu fliegen bringt nichts, wenn brauchen wir einen Plan. Und soweit ich weiss funktioniert ein guter Plan umso besser wenn man Menschen hat die einem dabei helfen.

Jan nickt: Wir wissen das wir zusammengehoeren aber das funktioniert nicht ohne Kinder. Und wir wollen das ihr hier mit uns lebt denn ihr seid nunmal unsere Kinder.

Julia: Unser Plan funktioniert nämlich nicht ohne unsere Kinder. Euch beide!

Leonie: Wie jetzt?

Julia: Jan und ich sind Bruder und Schwester und wussten es nie, ihr seit Cousin und Cousine und wusstet es nicht. Ihr beide gehört zusammen wahrscheinlich ähnlich wie Jan und ich zusammengehören also wie wäre es wenn wir einfach zusammen wohnen?

Timo: Seid ihr verrückt? Seid ihr total... Warte mal

Julia: Ja aber ohne ein bisschen verrücktsein wäre das Leben ziemlich langweilig, meint ihr nicht?

Leonie: Das wuerde bedeuten wir bleiben hier auf der Insel

Jan: Genau! Aber wir muessen Euch noch ein paar weitere Sachen erzählen. Kommt ihr mit?

Timo: Mehr Geheimnisse?

Julia:Mehr Wahrheiten. Hey, wir sind gerade dabei alles zu regeln. Also kommst du? Ich bringe dich persönlich zum Flughafen sollte nicht alles so sein wie du es dir vorstellst, ok? Timo ohne dich wäre ich nicht hier...

Timo strahlt sie an: Abgemacht Mama!

Julia umarmt Ihren Sohn und zu viert fahren sie in ein Restaurant am Strand.

Julia: Timo, du weisst dass mein eigentlicher Name Julia von Anstetten. Christoph von Anstetten mein Stiefvater den ich sehr geliebt habe war ein Graf und hat mit den Grossteil seinens Vermögens hinterlassen deshalb brauchst du dir erstmal keine Sorgen machen wovon wir leben, in Ordnung?

Timo: Wow! Mama das ist ja...

Jan: Nachdem wir uns getrennt hatten dachten alle Julia sei tot.

Timo: Wie bitte?

Leonie: Du

Jan: Julia ich glaube wir sollten

Julia: Nein, wir sagen jetzt alles. Alles was passiert ist, nach und nach. Hier ihr beiden

Sie reicht den beiden jeweils einen Cocktail

Julia: Falls es zuviel wird trinkt ihr einfach einen Schluck. Wir können jederzeit aufhören und ihr könnt nachfragen falls ihr Dinge nicht versteht. Sagt wenn ihr Dinge schlimm findet, keine Geheimnisse. In Ordnung? Wir sind eine Familie in der man über alles reden kann, jederzeit.

Leonie: Klaro, dann fangt mal an.

Jan: Ok na dann, als Julia und ich herausfanden das wir Geschwister waren, da hab ich Tanja kennengelernt. Ich war kurz mit ihr zusammen bevor sie dann etwas mit Henning Julia s Stiefbruder angefangen hat. Sie wollte immer eines, Macht. Als Henning das erkannt hat ist er füer kurze Zeit verschwunden aber später hat Tanja dann Benedikt von Anstetten geheiraetet hat. Benedikt von Anstetten war Christophs Bruder. Tanja hat ihn umgebracht aber man konnte ihr nichts nachweisen. Sie wollte nur sein Geld und das hat sie auch nie verleugnet.

Timo: Wow, das ist unglaublich.

Julia: Sie ist gefährlich, sehr gefährlich denn sie hat auch deinen Vater auf dem Gewissen.

Timo: Tim Sander war mein Vater.

Julia: Ja, er war der Sohn von Erika Sander der Schwester von Iris Jan s Stiefmutter und Arnos Frau.

Timo: Wie hast du ihn kennengelernt?

Julia: Er hat auf einer Baustelle von Arno gearbeitet. Ich fand ihn toll aber

Jan: Julia, nein bitte

Julia: Timo atmest du kurz tief durch? Trink einen Schluck das nächste wird nicht leicht zu hören sein.

Timo: Alles klar, los Mama

Julia: Jan und ich haben schon damals zusammengewohnt aber wir hatten nicht den Mut. Wir waren so jung. Clarissa hat Tim gehasst weil sie wusste das er nicht gut für mich war, in dem Punkt hatte sie ausnahmsweise mal Recht. Tim hatte oft Wutausbrüche und dachte immer er sei nicht gut genug für mich weil zu dieser Zeit Christoph noch gelebt hat und er immer für mich gesorgt hat. Es war immer genügend Geld da, ich muss mir im Gegensatz zu Jan nie Sorgen um so etwas machen. Das habe ich erst kennengelernt als ich eine Weile bei Arno gelebt habe.

Jan: Du wirst im Internet eine Kampagne der Ligne Clarisse finden die sich Twins nennt. Auf den Aufnahmen sind Julia und ich zu sehen.

Julia: Unsere Mutter wusste uns schon immer wie sie uns manipulieren konnte. Jan und ich haben schon damals versucht unsere Gefühle füreinander zu unterdrücken.

Jan: Aber das hat auch damals nicht funktioniert. Jedenfalls habe ich dann Kerstin kennengelernt.

Leonie: Dann warst du mit Mama zusammen als Julia mit Tim zusammen war.

Jan: Ja genau. Aber auch Kerstin und Tim haben gemerkt das Julia und ich nicht einfach normal wie Bruder und Schwester miteinander umgehen...

Julia: Wir beide wussten es aber haben uns dagegen gewehrt.

Jan: Die Fotos für die Twins Kampagne sind auf Lanzarote entstanden.

Julia: Ich war schwimmen, Timo du weisst das ich eine gute Schwimmerin bin.

Timo: Du schwimmst super, deshalb habe ich heute morgen

Julia: Jan weiss davon, Leonie

Leonie nickt

Timo: Ich hab sie angerufen während du im Bad warst. Wir beide

Jan: Ihr beide, unsere Kinder

Leonie nickt und Jan umarmt sie: Danke

Leonie: Schon gut Papa aber wie gehts weiter? Die Bilder,sind die so wie die

Julia: Ja, genauso. Weil wir auch dort wieder nicht voneinander lassen konnten. Wir dachten wir hätten eine Chance. An diesem späten Nachmittag sind wir in einer stillen, abgelegenen Bucht schwimmen gegangen.

Jan: Julia wurde von einer Strömung erfasst

Julia: Ich habe mich treiben lassen und bin ungefähr 100 Meter weiter aus dem Meer geklettert.

Jan: Ich dachte sie sei tot. Ich war so in Panik

Julia: Aber das war ich nicht, ich wollte ein neues Leben beginnen. Ich dachte in diesem Moment, dass ist meine Chance.

Timo: Wusstest du zu dem Zeitpunkt

Julia: Nein das habe ich erst später erfahren.

Jan: Ich bin zurück nach Deutschland geflogen und konnte nicht glauben dass sie tot ist.

Julia: Ich hab dir einen Brief geschrieben, zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich schon hier auf Mallorca und wusste das ich schwanger bin. Ich hab wollte das du zu mir kommst...

Jan: Aber ich kontne das nicht, alle waren dagegen und Kerstin hat mich angefleht zu ihr zurückzukommen. Also bin ich nach Paris gefahren und habe es versucht, ich wollte das es funktioniert.

Leonie: Aber es hat nicht funktioniert weil Mama gemerkt hat das du Julia nie vergessen konntest.

Jan nickt: Ich wollte keiner anderen Frau weh tun und wusste nicht was ich tun sollte also bin ich Priester geworden. Das hat mir Kraft gegeben, ich wusste nicht dass es dich gibt und das weisst du.

Leonie: Ja, und ich glaube dir. Mama war einfach unfair, sie fühlt sie noch heute betrogen...

Jan: Ich hätte nie zu ihr zurückgehen sollen aber ich war 19.

Leonie: Schon gut Papa, ich versteh dich. Wärst du nicht zurückgegangen würde es schliesslich mich nicht geben...

Jan: Stimmt Kleines!

Julia: Timo was ich jetzt sage fällt mir unheimlich schwer aber ich habe Ricardo wirklich geliebt, so wie ich auch Tim geliebt habe aber

Timo: Aber beide waren nicht Jan. Du konntest ihn nie vergessen.

Julia: Nein, jede Berührung, immer wenn wir. Es ging nicht, es war wie ein Fluch. Ich konnte ihn nie als meinen Bruder sehen nur als den Mann den ich immer überalles liebe.

Jan: Als ich Julia hier wiedergesehen habe, wir haben es beide versucht, wir haben es wirklich versucht aber es war alles wieder da. Alle Gefühle unsere komplette Vergangenheit die wir beide vergessen wollten. Es hatte einen Grund warum wir weder mit Clarissa noch mit Arno Kontakt hatten.

Timo: Oma ist ja auch

Julia: Ganz schön anstrengend. Und sie weiss wie man Menschen manipuliert, das wusste sie immer.

Jan: Wir wollten keinem von Euch beiden weh tun und das haben wir am Ende doch. Mir tut es leid

Julia: Mir auch!

Timo lächelt: Das weiss ich jetzt. Und wenn du damals nicht nachgegeben hättest würde es Leonie nicht geben das hast du doch eben so gesagt.

Jan: Stimmt, Leo ich bin so stolz auf dich.

Timo küsst Leonie

Leonie: Hey für was war das denn?

Timo: Dafür dass es dich gibt. Und hey wenn die beiden das können wieso wir nicht?

Leonie: Meinst du das ernst?

Timo: Versuchen können wir es doch, oder?

Leonie: Ja, ja

Leonie küsst Timo

Jan: Reicht das fürs Erste? Oder wollte ihr mehr wissen? Meint ihr nicht

Timo: Mama?

Julia: Ja?

Timo: Hättest du Tim auch verlassen wenn du

Julia nickt: Ich war oft auf Friedenau, das ist das Schloss auf dem ich aufgewachsen bin. Es war eine Art Zufluchtsort für mich.

Timo: Du bist auf einem Schloss aufgewachsen? Mensch Mama dann warst du ja eine Art

Julia: Prinzessin? In gewisser Weise vielleicht ja. Was glaubst du warum ich reiten kann? Oder Klavier spielen? Oder warum ich soviel über Musik und Kunst weiss?

Timo: Find ich toll jedenfall.

Julia trink einen Schluss Wein, die Sonne geht unter

Leonie: Wie habt ihr Euch eigentlich kennengelernt? Irgendwie muss das Ganze doch angefangen haben... Wie habt ihr euch wiedergefunden nachdem Clarissa euch einfach getrennt hat?

Julia grinst: Wir sind auf dem Flughafen mit unseren Gepäck zusammgestossen.

Leonie: Ernsthaft?

Jan: Ernsthaft, wir haben uns angesehen

Julia: Ich musste ihn einfach wiedersehen

Jan: Ich bin dann nach Friedenau gefahren, Julia ist von Pferd gefallen und ich habe sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht.

Julia: Ich war damals mit Gero von Sterneck verlobt.

Timo: Wer ist das denn?

Julia: Er war mein bester Freund für lange Zeit. Clarissa hat ihn dazugebracht mir einen Antrag zu machen aber

Jan: Gero hat später rausgefunden das er eigentlich eher auf Männer steht.

Leonie: Wow...

Jan: Aber er war später auch mit Sophie zusammen die vorher mit Henning zusammen war.

Leonie: Wer ist Henning nochmal?

Julia: Mein Bruder!

Timo; Ein weiterer Bruder

Julia: Ja, mein Stiefbruder der Sohn von Christoph von Anstetten und seiner ersten Frau Astrid. Er ist bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen.

Timo: So viele Namen und doch

Julia: Es tut mir leid

Timo: Nein schon gut, erzähl weiter

Jan: Clarissa hätte uns nie die Wahrheit gesagt wenn Julia nicht Leukämie gehabt hätte.

Timo: Du hattest Leukämie? Mama das

Julia: Ja, Jan hat mich gerettet. Ohne ihne würde es dich nicht geben, ohne seine Knochenmarkspende, er hat immer an meinem Bett gesessen Tag und Nacht.

Timo: Mann das ist ja Wahnsinn. Wenn ihr also nicht an diesem Tag durch Zufall zusammengestossen wärt, Euch ineinander verliebt hättet dann wärst du wahrscheinlich gestorben und ich wäre nicht auf dieser Welt? Mann

Jan: Das kannst du Laut sagen. Aber so hat alles angefangen und eigentlich wären wir gemeinsam aufgewachsen hätte Clarissa nicht damals entschieden alleine mit Julia wegzugehen und mich bei Arno zu lassen. Aber Schluss damit für heute wir haben noch eine Frage an Euch...

Julia: Was Jan und ich Euch eigentlich fragen wollten ist ob ihr gerne mit uns zusammen leben wollt. Hier auf der Insel. Ich meine ihr habt noch nicht endgühltig ja gesagt. Ich, wir sind hier zusammen, aber das heisst nicht das wir, wir würden verstehen...Ich werde als Fotografin arbeiten

Jan: Ich weiterhin im Jugendzentrum und

Julia: Aber vorallem geht es darum jetzt erstmal zu leben. Das Leben zu geniessen, wir wollen Euch soviel erzählen von früher, wie wir aufgewachsen sind, Fotos zeigen und

Jan: Und wir stellen Euch frei an diesem Leben teilzunehmen. Oder ihr könnt nach Deutschland bzw Paris zurückkehren. Wir finden eine Lösung für alles.

Leonie strahlt beide an: Also ich bin dabei. Hier zu leben ist doch klasse! Strand, Sonne Meer und Euch beide? Was will man mehr?

Julia: Wirklich?

Leonie: Wirklich, ich weiss nur nicht wie ich das meiner Mutter sagen soll.

Jan strahlt: Das werde ich übernehmen. Dann kann sie mir den Kopf abreissen. Julia kann ihn dann ja wieder annähen.

Julia: Hey

Leonie: Du weisst nicht auf was du dich einlässt.

Jan: Oh doch aber keine Sorge nichts wird uns jemals wieder auseinander bringen.

Jan nimmt Julia s Hand und küsst sie.

Leonie: Julia

Julia: Ja?

Leonie: Kannst du mir dabei helfen Fotografin zu werden?

Julia: Aber sicher zuerst

Leonie: Mach ich die Schule fertig.

Julia: Na dann

Timo: Hey, hey und ich?

Julia sieht ihn an

Timo: Frauen

Timo grinst

Jan: Daran wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen.

Julia: Hey

Die beiden kuessen sich

Leonie flüstert: Wir sollten das auch tun

Leonie kuesst Timo

Timo: Also manchmal

Leonie: Muessen Männer einfach die Klappe halten.

Timo: Jan?

Jan: Kein Kommentar sonst ...

Alle lachen

Leonie: Sagt mal wo werden wir eigentlich heute Nacht schlafen? Im Hotel? Oder im Centro? Ich meine...

Julia: Ich hab was organisiert und ihr werdet mich dafür hassen.

Timo: Mama was hast du angestellt? Jan, es

Jan: Julia

Julia: Ich hab die Villa auf den Klippen gemietet und wenn sie uns gefällt können wir sie kaufen.

Timo: Mama, die ist der helle Wahnsinn!

Julia: War kein Problem, seit ich wieder ich bin.

Timo: Wow!

Jan: Du meinst doch nicht die

Julia grinst: Oh doch genau die, wir brauchen ein Haus und wenn ich eins weiss ist es dass Christoph das genauso gewollt hätte...

Jan: Und du bist wieder die Alte, Christoph konnte dir nie einen Wunsch abschlagen...

Julia: Hey, ich werde doch für Euch sorgen dürfen ausserdem liegt die Villa abgelegen, hat einen Pool in den man von anderen Häusern nicht hereinsehen kann und einen private Zugang zum Meer. Ausserdem gibt es ein Gästehaus und mehrere Schlafzimmer mit viel Platz für alle.

Timo: Heisst das

Julia: Die Erwachsenen bekommen das grosse Haus und ihr beiden aber nur wenn ihr wollt das Gästehaus. Es hat immerhin 2 Schlafzimmer und 2 Bäder wenn ich das richtig in Erinnerung habe...

Leonie: Super! Danke das ist so genial Mensch bin ich froh dass ihr beiden, ich hatte noch nie...

Julia: Ihr kommt also mit?

Timo: Sicher, oh mein Gott das wird cool. Poolparties, Rock n Roll, Jan wir sollten das Zentrum verlegen und zwar genau hierher. Ich muss Emilio schreiben der wird mir kein Wort glauben.

Jan lacht: Hey, hey nicht so schnell. Ich hab kein Problem wenn ihr Freunde mitbringt aber das Haus wird nicht zu einem Dauernachtclub umfunktioniert. Ist das klar?

Timo: Ok ok. Bleibt locker...Noch eine Frage?

Julia Schiess los mein Sohn.

Timo: Wie soll ich dich ab jetzt nennen?

Julia lacht: Wie wäre es wenn ich weiterhin deine Mama bin, Jan Leonie Papa an ansonsten Jan und Julia oder nur Jan, Julia, Leonie und Timo.

Leonie: Also ich fänd das spitze!

Timo: Abgemacht Julia!

Julia verzieht das Gesicht: Na daran muss ich mich erst noch gewöhnen. Mama zwischendurch wäre auch noch ganz schön...

Leonie: Hey du bist doch noch nicht so alt.

Julia: Stimmt aber... Komm her meine Kleine

Julia nimmt Leonie in den Arm und Leo denkt mit verträumten Blick dass diese Lösung vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht ist. Julia als neue Mom und beste Freundin?

Später am Abend

Clarissa stürmt in das neue Haus

Clarissa: Das geht so nicht! Habt ihr gehört? Ihr, was soll das? Julia du kommst

Jan und Julia: Doch das geht und woher weisst du das wir hier sind?

Clarissa: Das tut nichts zur Sache. Die Kinder

Jan: Sind unsere Kinder, du hattest deine Chance falls du dich erinnerst. Mit uns und was hast du getan? Du hast uns getrennt? Deshalb sind wir heute hier, wir konnten nicht zusammen aufwachsen wie normale Geschwister und genau deshalb sind wir heute hier. Das ist dein Werk Mutter wir beide werden nur nun endlich so leben wie wir es wollen.

Clarissa: Ich wollte immer nur das Beste fuer Euch.

Jan: Ja aber was du dachtest sei das Beste war es nicht wirklich

Julia: Würdest du bitte wieder gehen Clarissa? Bitte

Jan: Du hast meine Frau gehört!

Clarissa: Deine, wie bitte. Das ist immernoch deine Schwester Julia.

Jan: Ja und nein und das ist deine Schuld. Das hier ist eine Familie, Julia meine Frau und Timo und Leonie unsere Kinder. Die Kleinigkeiten muss keiner wissen.

Clarissa: Aber es weiss sie jeder und

Jan: Nicht so ganz genau also

Julia: Mutter

Clarissa: Arno wird das nicht zulassen er

Jan: Arno ist zurück in Duessedorf er wird sich nicht mehr in unser Leben einmischen denn sonst wird er uns beide verlieren. Und es ist uns egal was die Menschen denken denn wir gehören zusammen, es geht um uns um Julia und mich und nichts weiter. Wenn wir genau das vor 18 Jahren getan hätten würden wir heute nicht hier stehen...

Clarissa: Ich werde dafür sorgen, Christophs Erbe

Julia: Mutter er hat sich deinetwegen umgebracht und das Geld ist auf einem Treuhandkonto. Christoph wusste immer das ich noch lebe weil er Jan geglaubt hat.

Jan: Genau und deshalb geh bitte bevor die beiden aufwachen es ist ein sehr langer Tag. Flieg nach Duesseldorf und fechte deinen Kampf mit Tanja aus. Du kannst es ja doch nicht sein lassen!

Julia: Geh Clarissa, geh jetzt!

Clarissa: Es wird nicht das letzte Mal sein das ihr. Ich werde Tanja

Julia: Tu das Mutter aber sei versichert, Tanja interessiert sich nicht mehr für uns. Wir wollen einfach nur in Ruhe hier leben.

Clarissa geht

Am nächsten Morgen

Julia hat für alle Frühstück gemacht, Jan umarmt sie

Julia: Hey

Jan: Du warst nicht da und da dachte du

Julia: Hey, ich hatte Hunger und die Kids sicherlich auch. Es gibt einige Sachen an die du dich gewöhnen wirst. Frühstück machen zählt zu den Aufgaben einer jeden Mutter...

Jan: Ich denke damit sollte ich kein Problem haben insbesondere das du Frühstück machst...

Er zieht sie zu sich auf den Schloss und küsst sie innig

Timo: Sind hier, guten Morgen

Leonie: Sind wir zu spät?

Julia klettert aus Jan s Schoss: Orangensaft?

Leonie: Gerne!

Julia: Hier, frische Brötchen sind auch da. Hast du Lust später einkaufen zu gehen?

Leonie: Wir beide?

Julia: Aber sicher, oder ist dein Kleiderschrank zu voll?

Jan: Julia

Julia: Hey lass mich, du kannst was mit Timo unternehmen. Gönn uns doch einfach ein paar ruhige Tage.

Leonie: Genau

Leonie beisst herzhaft in ein Brötchen rein

Leonie: Darf ich Euch was fragen

Jan: Alles

Julia: Schiess los

Jan: Solange es

Julia: Alles

Leonie grinst: Du weisst doch als Julia einen Krampf im Wasser hatte

Jan: Ja

Leonie: Als Emilio dich gerufen hat ist mir aufgefallen das du zur selben Zeit einen Krampf hattest die Julia aber als du gesehen hast das sie in Not war, ich. Zu der Zeit hab ich mir nichts dabei gedacht aber später

Julia: Das war schon immer so.

Jan: Wenn es mir schlecht geht spürt Julia das und umgekehrt.

Julia: Muss damit zusammenhängen das wir Zwillinge sind.

Jan: Es gab mehrere Situationen in unserem Leben wo der eine krank war weil es der andere war aber wollt ihr jetzt darüber wirklich reden.

Timo: Nö aber ihr habt diese Verbindung.

Jan: Die schwer zuerklären ist aber ja die haben wir.

Timo: Cool gut zu wissen. Wollen wir los?

Jan: Wohin?

Timo: Surfen?

Julia: Geht es ein bisschen ungefährlicher?

Timo: Hey Mama

Julia: Ich mein ja nur, könnt ihr nicht einfach zusammen etwas normales unternehmen?

Timo: Zum Beispiel?

Julia: Ich habe ein Projekt für uns alle

Jan: Julia

Julia: Ich habe ein Boot gekauft aber wir muessen es auf Vordermann bringen

Jan: Klingt gut, wo liegt es

Julia: Unten am Pier, Dock 5

Timo: Wie heisst es?

Julia: Es hat noch keinen Namen

Jan: Oh ich weiss den perfekten Namen für unser Boot.

Julia: Ich höre

Jan: Julia Leonie

Leonie: Papa das ist so, das kannst du nicht machen

Jan: Hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?

Leonie: Hab ich, wieso nennst du es nicht Hope?

Jan: Lucky Hope?

Leonie: Ja, sodass wir immer daran denken das wir glücklich sein müssen das wir das hier haben.

Timo: Find ich gut, können wir jetzt gehen und mit der Gefühlsduselei aufhören?

Julia: Jajaja, geht ihr beiden. Picknickkorb steht in der Küche.

Jan: Du bist die Beste!

Julia flüstert: Du weisst das ich dich nicht gehen lassen würde wenn ich nicht genau wüsste das wir die ganze Nacht haben.

Jan: Ich weiss

Er küsst sie

Timo: Mann!

Julia: Hey das war der Deal

Leonie: Krieg ich keinen

Timo: Doch!

Timo küsst Leonie

Die beiden gehen

Julia: Endlich, Männer

Leonie: Koennen ziemlich anstrengend sein! Weisst du eigentlich das ich mir schon immer eine Mutter gewünscht habe die so ist wie du?

Julia: Und ich eine Tochter die so ist wie du. Weisst du das du Jan so ähnlich bist.

Leonie: Ich weiss

Julia: Umarmt sie

Leonie: Wieso koennen Männer eigentlich nie

Julia: Wir koennen das auch alleine

Leonie: Hattest du nicht Hausangestelle?

Julia: Ja aber weisst du das die auch sehr gesprächig sein koennen?

Leonie: Verstehe, na los das koennen wir auch alleine.

Am Ende des Tages, Leonie und Timo sind in der Bucht feiern und Julia und Jan liegen gemeinsam in der Hängematte und geniessen den Abend.

Julia: Das ist so schön hier

Jan: Ja das ist es

Julia: Kannst du dir vorstellen dass das Ganze hier endlich Wirklichkeit ist? Ich kann in deinen Armen liegen und muss kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr haben.

Jan: Nein das musst du nicht. Mir macht es viel zu viel Spass kleine Kreise auf deinen Körper zu zeichnen, z. B hier und hier

Julia: Hey das kitzelt.

Jan: Ich weiss

Julia lacht: Glaubst du dass es immer so weiter geht

Jan: Mit uns?

Julia: Ja, das hoffe ich...

In Duesseldorf

Clarissa stürmt in Arno s apartment

Clarissa: Arno es ist furchtbar aber Jan und Julia

Arno: Was ist mit den beiden?

Clarissa: Sie leben zusammen?

Arno: Papperlapapp Jan ist auf dem Weg nach Lanzarote

Clarissa: Nein das ist er nicht, Julia hat ihn davon abgehalten, sie ist auf den Flughafen gestürmt und ihm eines Liebeserklärung vor allen Leuten gemacht

Arno: Das kann nicht sein

Clarissa: Oh doch, deine Tochter hat genau das getan und jetzt leben sie zusammen mit den Kindern?

Arno: Timo und Leonie leben mit Ihnen zusammen?

Clarissa: Ja, wir muessen das verhindern

Arno: Warte

Clarissa: Was stehst du plötzlich nicht mehr auf meiner Seite?

Arno: Die beiden

Clarissa: Ich hör wohl nicht recht, wir waren uns in dieser Sache doch immer einig

Arno: Und du hast die beiden immer für deine Zwecke benutzt, sie kommen nuneinmal nicht voneinander los, sie werden es nie schaffen. Die Briefe die du gefunden hast, sie brauchen sich.

Auf Mallorco

Jan und Julia liegen beide in der Hängematte, ineinandergekuschelt mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand.

Jan: Das ist so perfekt, ich hier mit dir, die Kinder

Julia: Kommen sicherlich bald wieder, Leonie kommt auch ohne dich verdammt gut klar.

Jan: Stimmt aber

Julia: Shshs ich hör was, das werden sie sicherlich sein, lass uns zu Ihnen gehen...

Jan: Ich weiss nicht ich

Julia:Hey, ich hab Timo schon ein bisschen länger als du. Verantwortung mein Lieber, ausserdem unser Bett ist glaube ich auch ziemlich bequem und die Beiden würden es nie wagen rein zukommen ohne anzuklopfen...

Jan: Klingt fair

Die beiden stehen auf und hören Stimmen

Hallo ist hier jemand? Hallo, Jan? Julia?

Jan: Gero? Gero mein Gott was machst du denn hier?

Julia: Sophie?

Gero: Hey da seid ihr ja ihr beiden. Mann ist das schön Euch zu sehen. Gut siehst du aus!

Julia: Sophie wie schön dich wiederzusehen.

Alle umarmen sich

Gero: Tja, ich dachte hier wird ein neuer Arzt gebraucht?

Julia: Wie hast du davon gehört? Ich meine, ich wusste nicht das Ricardo...

Gero: Dürfen wir uns setzen? Dann erzählen wir alles ganz in Ruhe!

Jan: Aber klar, nehmt Platz, Sophie schön dich zu sehen. Wie gehts dir? Was macht ihr hier? Wie, wisst ihr das wir...?

Julia: Wie habt ihr das Haus gefunden? Hat Clarissa Euch angerufen? Seit ihr hier um

Sophie zu Gero: Siehst du ich wusste das wir Ihnen das Leben kompliziert machen und das beide

Geor: Ich weiss aber ich glaube auch so freuen sich findest du nicht?

Julia: Und ob wir uns freuen oder hat Euch

Gero: Hey, hey keine Sorge. Wir sind hier um Euch zu unterstützen wir haben nämlich noch einige Überraschungen für aber erstmal fragt Ihr Euch sicherlich

Sophie: Was machen Gero und Sophie zusammen? Ist nicht jeder seine eigenen Wege gegangen und sollte Gero nicht eigentlich mit einem Mann zusammen sein...

Gero: Fragen über Fragen die sich leichter beantworten lassen mit

Jan lächelt und öffnet eine Flasche Rotwein

Gero: Du hast meine Gedanken erraten

Alle stossen an

Gero: Um eure Neugierde zu befriedigen. Wir sind verheiratet, seit 1 Jahr. Ich bin ihr in New York über den Weg gelaufen und da hat es...

Sophie: Klick gemacht. Ein bisschen wir bei Euch nur nicht ganz so kompliziert...

Julia lacht: Hey

Gero: Und bevor ihr fragt. Arno hat Barbara angerufen aber Barbara war nicht da sondern

Jan: Kati

Gero: Genau und meine liebe Schwester hat ganz genau zugehört und hat dann mich angerufen. Und da

Sophie: New York zwar supertoll ist aber ein bisschen weit weg von allem

Gero: Dachten wir na wenn ihr hier seid und irgendwie Sehnsucht nach alten Freunden habt dann sind wir hier ja genau richtig.

Sophie: Und genau hier sind wir. Habt ihr Platz für uns? Ich meine

Jan: Aber klar

Julia: Was für eine Frage, sicher! Für Euch immer! Es ist so schön Euch zu sehen.

Gero: Super! Ich wusste das ihr uns nicht auf die Strasse setzen würdet und wir haben eine weitere Überraschung für Euch aber...

Sophie: Gero

Gero: Sollen wir gleich?

Sophie: Klar warum nicht. Die beiden sind offensichtlich zusammen, geben wir Ihnen eine Aufgabe...

Jackie kommt mit einem Kind an der Hand geflogt von Patrick

Jackie: Hallo Julia, weisst du noch wer ich bin?

Julia: Jackie?

Jackie: Ja, schön dich zu sehen.

Jan: Was macht ihr denn hier? Patrick?

Patrick nickt

Gero: Patrick ist aus der katholischen Kirche ausgetreten um mit Jackie zusammen zu sein.

Jan lacht: Wirklich?

Patrick: Wirklich, aber deswegen sind wir nicht hier. Ich suche keinen Beistand denn ich glaube ich hab das bereits ein wenig früher geschafft ausserdem liebe ich nicht meine Schwester und nur Jackie die ein wunderbare Frau ist aber ich konnte nicht beide sein Priester und ihr Mann...

Gero: Julia das hier ist Aaron, Aaron sag Hallo

Aaron: Hi

Gero: Aaron, das ist deine Tante Julia. Julia ist die Stiefschwester von Henning deinem Papa.

Aaron umarmt sie kurz: Darf ich schwimmen gehen?

Julia: Aber sicher, sei vorsichtig. Ok?

Gero: Carolin, Hennings Frau ist bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Carolin war die Schwester von Isabell Florian s Frau. Die beiden leben in Mailand und wir glauben das Aaron bei Euch besser aufgehoben ist.

Julia: Er ist total süss.

Jan: Aaron ist wirklich Hennings Sohn? Ich dachte Henning

Gero: Er ist Hennings Sohn der eine Familie braucht.

Julia: Aber sicher, wir haben ja schon 2 da kommt es auf einen mehr oder weniger nicht an wie alt ist er?

Gero: 7, Carolin war schwanger mit ihm als Henning starb

Julia: Oh mein Gott das ist ja furchtbar. Und Carolin?

Sophie: Ist bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Aaron ist Hennings Sohn mehr als alles andere, er ist ihm schon jetzt sehr ähnlich.

Gero: Verstehst du jetzt? Henning hätte dasselbe für dich getan...

Julia nickt: Aber ihr

Sophie: Also ich bin hier um Jan zu helfen und Gero will hier auf Mallorca als Arzt arbeiten. Ein Leben das ein bisschen entspannter ist als in New York.

Patrick: Ich werde die kleine protestantische Gemeine hier auf der Insel übernehmen.

Jan: Klasse das hört sich gut an.

Jackie: Und ich hab gehört jemand braucht eine tolle Fotografin? Hier bin ich! Hast du dein Fotostudio schon eröffnet?

Julia: Noch nicht aber das ist eine super Idee. Wisst ihr was? Schnappt Euch doch einfach das zweite Gästezimmer, das Haus ist gross genug.

Jackie: Toll das hört sich nach WG an.

Julia: Richtig oder sind wir dafür zu alt?

Jackie: Aber nicht doch!

Jan: Ganz im Gegenteil wir können den Jungen zeigen wie es geht.

Julia geht nach drinnen und holt weiteren Wein und einige Gläser, Jan freundet sich mit Aaron an der kurze Zeit später in der Hängematte eingeschlafen ist.

Gero: Wie ich sehe habt ihr beiden es endlich geschafft. Tut mir leid aber wir haben das einfach so angenommen und Kati, soviel hat Arno ihr auch nicht erzählt. Nur ein paar Fakten und dann haben wir uns ja sofort auf den Weg gemacht. Wir sind so froh das ihr zusammen seid.

Jan: Wir köennen es selbst kaum glauben aber ja und wir sind so glücklich wie nie.

Julia; Ich hätte es fast wieder

Jan: Aber du hattest Timo und er hat

Gero: Timo?

Julia: Meinen Sohn

Gero: Aber nicht

Jan: Nein, meine Tochter heisst Leonie

Sophie: Wie ich dachte ihr seid

Jan: Kerstin hat mir Leonie 17 Jahre lang verschwiegen. Soweit ist Kati wohl bei Arno also nicht gekommen. Tja es gibt viel zu erzählen, sehr viel!

Sophie: Das merke ich! Na dann schiess mal los, die Nacht ist jung.

Jan: Timo ist Tim s Sohn.

Sophie: Tim?

Julia nickt: Aber er weiss das inzwischen...

Timo: Hey haben wir da unsere Namen gehört?

Jan: Hallo Ihr beiden, na da kommt ihr ja gerade darf ich Euch Gero von Sterneck und Sophie

Sophie: von Sterneck

Jan: Vorstellen?

Julia: Nicht zu vergessen, Jackie und Patrick Brockmann

Jan: Ihr wolltest doch beide mehr wissen. Gero und Sophie kennen die Ganze Geschichte von Anfang bis Ende so fragt soviel ihr wollt.

Leonie: Echt?

Jan: Echt, also los legt los.

Jan lehnt sich entspannt im Stuhl zurück.

Leonie: Warum haben damals nicht alle erkannt das Jan und Julia zusammen gehören?

Gero lächelt: Damals war man noch nicht so weit, wir alle waren noch nicht soweit. Wenn Clarissa Jan und Julia damals nicht getrennt hätte wäre alles nicht soweit gekommen.

Sophie: Die beiden haben sich am Flughafen kennengelernt, sie sind mit Ihren Gepäckwagen zusammengestossen

Jan und Julia lächeln sich an

Leonie: Soviel wissen wir schon

Gero: Gut aber wisst ihr auch das Jan hat dann versucht Julia zu finden und hat sie gefunden. Die beiden haben sich ineinander verliebt obwohl ich damals mit Julia verlobt war

Julia: Aber

Gero: Clarissa wollte es so

Sophie: Jan wurde damals des Mordes bezichetet, später hat sich herausgestellt das Oliver der Verlobte von Susanne, Jan s Schwester es war.

Leonie: Warst du?

Jan: Nein aber Sophie meinst du nicht das

Julia: Wir haben gesagt alles und alles schliesst auch das mit ein. Timo und Leonie haben ein Recht darauf und der Abend ist lang, unsere Freunde sind da...

Jackie: Ich werde mich um Aaron kümmern, falls er aufwacht.

Jan: Falls du was brauchst

Jackie: Weiss ich wo ihr seid. Keine Sorge...

Jackie geht

Gero: Wo war ich?

Leonie: Du warst mit Julia verlobt

Gero: Ja richtig, das war ich aber Julia hat relativ schnell gemerkt wieviel ihr Jan bedeutet. Da wusste sie aber noch nicht das sie seine Zwillingsschwester ist.

Julia: Ohne Jan hätte ich nicht überlebt

Jan: Ich wusste das irgendwas mit ihr nicht stimmt. Das war schon immer so...

Leonie: Deshalb war Julia plötzlich

Julia lächelt: Ja, ich fühlte mich schlecht und als Jan angerufen hat und ich nicht wusste wo er war

Jan: Ich hab dir das Leben gerettet und du mir denn ohne die Transfusion wäre ich wohl gestorben...

Leonie: Ich wusste doch, Papa

Jan: Hey, hey alles ok. Ich bin hier und ich habe überlebt, dank Ricardo. Wenn du willst kann Gero mir nachher einen Check-up verpassen.

Gero: Nachdem ich das gehört habe werde ich das, bei Euch allen. Ich sehe ihr braucht einen Arzt in der Nähe...

Julia: Stimmt aber jetzt ist alles gut.

Julia küsst Jan

Sophie: Meine Güte bin ich froh Euch beide endlich so glücklich zu sehen.

Jan: Ich hätte einer Menge Frauen Kummer ersparen koennen

Sophie: Wahrscheinlich aber wir allen waren auch nicht gerade hilfreich. Wir alle haben Euch gesagt es nicht zu tun und vorsichtig zu sein. Wir alle haben es Euch schwer gemacht, wenn ihr damals einfach richtige Freunde gehabt hättet

Gero: Freunde die zu Euch halten und den Dingen einfach seinen Lauf lassen dann wärt Ihr wohl schon viel früher so glücklich wie jetzt und hättet nicht das alles durchmachen müssen.

Patrick: Was Sophie sagen will ist dass es uns leid tut, schrecklich leid tut und das wir unter anderem deshalb hier sind. Wir wollen gemeinsam mit Euch leben und helfen

Gero: Euch vor Clarissa und den anderen schützen. Wer weiss was Tanja noch so vorhat wenn sie erfährt das ihr hier zusammenlebt.

Timo: Apropos Tanja hat sie

Julia: Sie hat deinen Vater umgebracht aber keiner kann ihr nachweisen dass sie es wirklich getan hat.

Gero: Nachdem alle geglaubt haben Julia sei tot

Jan: Alle ausser mir

Gero: Ja aber du bist nach Paris gegangen und bist ihr nicht gefolgt

Jan: Ja, wie

Leonie: Hey, wie

Gero: Jedenfalls hat sich Tim in Tanja verliebt.

Jan: Wie auch ich vorher ist er auf ihre Ähnlichkeit mit Julia reingefallen aber sie hat ihn nur benutzt und danach abserviert. Tim hat sich dann in Sophie s beste Freundin Cleo verliebt hatte, die Tanja auch auf dem gewissen hat.

Sophie: Cleo, Tim und Clarissa haben versucht Tanja zu entlarven, Cleo s Mord hat sie als Selbstmord hingestellt

Timo: Wie ist mein Vater wirklich gestorben?

Julia: Willst du das wirklich wissen?

Timo: Ja, ich will alles wissen auch über Clarissa. Ich glaube das ist der einzige Weg und ich bin alt genug, Leo?

Leonie nickt

Julia: In Ordnung, Gero

Gero: Tim hat Tanja gekidnappt und 3 Jahre lange in einem Keller in Portugal mit Clarissa s Hilfe gefangengehalten. Ob und wieweit das stimmt wissen wir nicht, was wir wissen ist das Tim in seiner Wohnung tot aufgefunden wurde. Er lag in der Badewanne, überall lagen Rosenblätter, es sah so aus als hätte er sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten. Cleo ist zuvor auf dieselbe Weise gestorben.

Timo sieht ihn entsetzt an

Julia: Gero

Gero: Timo wichtig ist wenn dein Vater gewusst hätte das es dich gibt hätte er dich sicherlich gefunden und er war dabei sich zu ändern, er wollte Tanja die so viele Menschen in ihrem Leben verletzt hat zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Wenn du willst frag Clarissa nur unterschätze deine Grossmutter nicht. Clarissa kann nett sein wenn sie weiss auch wie sie die Dinge bekommt die sie will.

Julia: Und sie ist gegen unsere Beziehung, das war sie schon immer. Sie braucht Chaos um sich herum, wenn es nicht genauso läuft wie sich es sich vorstellt fängt sie an Menschen zu manipulieren.

Timo: Wieso seid ihr plötzlich hier?

Gero: Als ich Sophie wieder über den Weg gelaufen bin bei Ihrer Kunstausstellung da

Sophie: Da haben wir angefangen zu reden

Gero: Ich habe eine Schwester Kati die mit unserer Mutter Barbara in Singapore lebt. Barbara war mal mit Christoph verheiratet.

Sophie: Und Kati hat Gero erzählt das Jackie und Patrick nicht weit von New York entfernt leben

Patrick: Wir haben angefangen uns zu treffen

Gero: Uns so hab ich mich wieder in Sophie verliebt.

Patrick: Kati hat Gero angerufen und ihm alles erzählt was hier passiert ist.

Gero: Das war für mich ein Zeichen, eine Zeichen das es Zeit ist zurückzukommen und hier sind wir.

Timo: Krass

Gero: Sehr krass aber ich habe gehört die Insel soll wunderschön sein also warum nicht. Aber ich werde jetzt glaube ich mal in den Pool hüpfen

Jan: Na da komm ich mit

Julia: Ich auch

Jan zieht sich aus und Gero

Gero: Jan, komm mal kurz her

Jan: Gero, ich bin ok. Also wirklich jetzt, die Sache ist gelaufen. Ich bin fit, Ricardo hat die Abschlussuntersuchung

Gero: Wer ist hier der Arzt?

Jan: Wirklich, frag Julia.

Julia: Hey ich weiss immer nur wenn es dir super schlecht geht aber

Jan grinst

Gero: Wieviel Liter hast du verloren?

Jan: über 3 vor ungefähr einem Monat

Gero: Wie bitte?

Jan: Ohne Julia gäbs mich nicht mehr, Ricardo hat Julia vertraut und eine Direktransfusion durchgeführt.

Gero: Erstaunlich, normalerweise funktioniert sowas, wenn ihr keine Geschwister wärt

Jan: Hätte das Ganz wahrscheinlich nicht funktioniert. Ich weiss

Gero: Richtig und genau deshalb kommst du morgen mit in die Klinik

Jan: Muss das sein?

Julia: Ja, ich würde das auch für gut halten. Aaron

Gero: Aaron gehts super, Jan

Jan und Gero schwimmen gemeinsam so das sie die anderen nicht hören können.

Gero: Jan ich will mit eurem Blut einen Antikörper test machen

Jan: Warum das?

Gero: Was ist, ihr beide sied Geschwister und solltet ihr ein Kind

Jan: Das passiert schon nicht

6 Monate später

Julia: Jan oh mein Gott ich bin schwanger.

Jan: Wie kann das sein wir

Jan wird rot

Julia: Ich, was ist ich versteh das nicht ich

Jan: Hey, wir werden das schon schaffen. Wir werden in die Klinik gehen, alle denken dort das wir verheiratet sind und wir werden unser

Julia: Gero

Gero kommt von draussen herein

Julia: Gero ich bin

Gero: Schwanger, hab ich mir fast gedacht. Keine Sorge, ich nehm Euch beide jetzt mit in die Klinik und dann sehen wir weiter.

Julia: Ich

Gero: Hey weder dir noch eurem Kind wird irgendwas passieren, in Ordnung?

Julia: Was ist wenn das Kind behindert ist?

Gero: Dann werden wir weitersehen, erstmal nehm ich dich jetzt mit?

Julia: Wie jetzt gleich?

Gero: Klar, hey ich hab den hier und damit kommen wir rein. Du kannst doch sowieso nicht schlafen bis du weisst was los ist oder?

Julia: Stimmt, also gehen wir

In der Klinik

Gero: Alles ok, es ist wie ein Wunder aber es sieht so aus als seien die Kinder kerngesund und du auch.

Julia: Kinder?

Gero: Zwillinge, wundert Euch das? Ihr solltet Euer Glück nur nicht herrausfordern denn die beiden allein sind ein Wunder.

Julia: Wir werden

Jan: Sehen. Aber du bist schon fest eingeplant.

Gero: Wirklich?

Julia: Aber sicher oder willst du nicht Patenonkel werden?

Gero: Meint ihr beiden das ernst?

Jan und Julia sehen sich beiden an, lachen und nicken

Gero: Einverstanden

Julia: Sophie wird selbstverständlich

Gero: Patentante, sie wird begeistert sein

4 Monate später

Leonie: Oh sie sind so wunderbar.

Jan: War ja irgendwie klar

Gero: Ja, das war es bei Euch.

Julia: Maximilian und Marie

Jan: Sie werden von Anfang an wissen das sie Geschwister sind.

Julia: Ja das werden sie und sie werden gemeinsam aufwachsen, immer eine Verbindung haben und sich später in andere Menschen verlieben und glücklich werden.

Timo: Oh ja und ich werde Max Fussball spielen beibringen, ich wollte schon immer einen kleinen Bruder haben.

Julia: Danke, ich bin froh dass du nicht gesagt hast das ich zu alt bin.

Timo: Mama, hey natürlich bist du das nicht.

Aaron: Was ist mit mir?

Timo: Du bist nicht mehr klein, du bist mein kleiner, grosser Bruder

Alle lachen

Leonie: Sie sind einfach perfekt.

Jan: Ja das sind sie.

Gero: Sie sind putzmunter haben keinerlei genetische Probleme, freut Euch auf das Kommende.

Jan: Das werden wir, aber du wirst in nächster Zeit keinen Schlaf finden.

Gero: Hoert sich gut an.

Und das tat es dann auch. Jan und Julia leben fortan glücklich zusammen mit Ihren 5 Kindern auf der Insel der Sonne gemeinsam mit Gero, Sophie, Patrick und Jackie.

Gero hat inzwischen die Leitung des Krankenhauses übernommen, Sophie eine Galerie eroeffnet und Patrick leitet gemeinsam mit Jan das Jugendzentrum.

Clarissa hat sich damit abgefunden und spinnt weiterhin ihren Racheplan gegen Tanja. Arno hat die Geburt der Zwillinge nicht mehr mitbekommen, er ist an Alzheimer erkrankt und lebt in einem Pflegeheim. Ricardo hat Nico geheiratet und versteht endlich warum er mit Julia nie glücklich werden konnte. Er ist Patenonkel von Maximilian und Marie gemeinsam mit Gero und Patrick.


End file.
